


His Pretty Bride

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, Cosplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Delusions, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Exhibitionism, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced Marriage, Fucked Up, He tells her she enjoys it, He thinks she wants it, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Marital Kink, No Refractory Period, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, She is eighteen, This is gross I know, Unrealistic amount of come, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, kind of, marriage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's so young and pretty and Marcus just loves his daughter so much. Too much.Heed the tags.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	His Pretty Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is disgusting.
> 
> Again, heed the tags.
> 
> Don't care to hear you call me nasty, I already know and don't worry, I'm ashamed. I'm not into anal sex nor do I care about oral sex really. Might post another with other kinks or those elements but probably not. This fic is about a yucky old man forcing his daughter to have sex with him. He has zero refractory period apparently and apparently is never oversensitive. Just a lot of repetitive sex, honestly. A lot of stuff is repeated, don't at me.

It had been just like any other afternoon when Marina arrived home from school. The eighteen year old, blonde girl shuffled her way to her bedroom, slung her bookbag over her chair, and collapsed on her bed. School had been exhausting; her last period - Trigonometry - had seemed like it would never end. Her father popped his head in, took one look at her slumped form and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Some soda?" Marina smiled at her dad, who nodded and walked out to the kitchen. After a minute or two, he strode back in with a cup of coke. She thanked him and then took a few sips. She got through four sips before she felt dizzy and fell back onto her bed unconscious.

Marina woke up disoriented, confused, and afraid. Her wrists and ankles were individually cuffed and loosely chained to her headboard. Her petite, slender body was stripped of clothing. And her father stood at the foot of her bed, completely naked. 

Marcus stood there, drinking in the sight of his beautiful, sweet, innocent daughter. He was fat; he had a large, pink belly covered in dark, curly hair. In fact, his whole body was covered in the stuff. He had an unattractive face with bulging cheeks, snake-like eyes, and puffy lips that always seemed to be covered in saliva. To this point, Marina had seen her father as a dorky, lovable father. Now he was a hideous monster.

"Dad? What are you doing? Why are you naked?" Marina asked, voice confused and wary.  
He slowly crawled onto her bed, scrunching the pink sheet with the pressure of his hands and knees. After a few seconds, he hovered over her tiny frame. His hands held her wrists down as he shuffled between her legs. Marina immediately began struggling as he pinned her down. His touch was clammy and sweaty and she didn't know what was going on but nothing felt right.

"You're so beautiful, baby. The cutest, most precious girl on the planet. Look at you, so pretty on your little bed," Marcus crooned, appreciatively looking at her naked body. 

"Dad, I don't know what you think you're doing but you better stop!" Marina said, trying to force her voice steady. "T-This is really illegal and it's wrong. I'm your daughter! Dad, please don't do this!"

"Call me daddy, baby-girl" Marcus whispered in response, ignoring what she said. His eyes roamed down her body. She was petite and lean, with small breasts and an average butt. She was so small compared to Marcus and it turned Marcus on like nothing else. He completely dwarfed her. In the distant background he could hear his daughter babbling protests and pleas, but he could only focus on one thing.

He relinquished his grip on his daughter's wrists and used one hand to pry her thighs further open and the other to lightly hold his penis. His penis was around eight or nine inches in length and thick. It had a bulbous, red head, with a long, warty shaft which disappeared into a jungle of dark, dirty pubic hair. Leaning over her body, he reached into the bedside table, where he had stashed some lubricant before Marina had come home. He slathered his cock in the stuff before lining himself up to her entrance. 

Marina tried cringing away from him, but she was held fast and could only lie there helplessly as she felt his flesh touch hers. 

In awe, he stared at his fat, flushed cockhead against her gorgeous, clean, pretty pussy. Her vagina was clean and pink and completely untouched. Her lips parted neatly as he nudged his cock against them, and Marcus couldn't wait to see them swallow his fat dick up. 

"D-Daddy please. I'm a virgin; don't do this," Marina whimpered, feeling his tip nudging against her. At her words, he felt himself grow impossibly harder as a surge of lust ran through him. He thought, but he wasn't sure, that she was a virgin. He relished the feel of her soft thighs around him and the knowledge that he'd be taking his precious daughter's virginity. Nobody had ever touched her the way Marcus was going to, and nobody ever would. Marina belonged to him. 

"Shhh don't worry, daddy has you. Daddy's going to treat you so well. Daddy's going to make love to you so good, don't worry, darling. Tonight, you're going to become daddy's little wife. You're gonna lose your virginity on your wedding night. Such a perfect girl. Your husband's going to make your first time so good for you. You're my sweet little bride. Such a good little bride, waiting for your husband to deflower you. I love my little bride," The pudgy, middle-aged man simpered and then slowly pushed forward. Slowly, his cockhead breached her pussy as he embedded himself inside. Marina's soft cries grew louder as he pushed deeper and deeper. She could feel the alien intrusion every single centimeter he pushed in. His cock stretched out her tight walls little by little. He was moaning obscenely as he felt his little girl open up for him.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Your pussy is so good to me. Making love with daddy so well," Marcus moaned loudly. Her pussy was so, so tight around him and so hot.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Please, stop!" Marina begged, squirming. 

"Uhhh, uh, God, baby, you're so tight for me. Feels so good," Marcus bit out, fucking into her. 

"No! Stop! Stop! I don't want this! Stop! Please!" Marina pleaded helplessly, trying her best to struggle away. The ties in place and her drugged state allowed for nothing more but some weak wiggling, which only excited Marcus. He could feel her fluttering around him as she tried to fight him, but he only moved forward. 

"You did so good, waiting for daddy, sweetheart. Did you dream about this? Your body knew. You were waiting for daddy to make sweet love to you, weren't you, honey? Nobody else deserves you. Nobody else deserves to make love to you like this," Marcus said as he pumped his hips slowly.

"Please stop, stop," Marina cried, closing her eyes desperately. She weakly batted at him, trying to escape the best she could. She could feel every single centimeter slowly pushing into her. He was so huge on top of her and she was so scared.

"Take it out, take it out," Marina screamed.

All she could feel was fear and pain and shame and his cock was so big inside her. She emitted a small yelp as he breached her hymen and then began sobbing once he had lodged himself in as far as he could, his head kissing the entrance to her womb. Distantly, she could feel the dirty press of his balls against her ass.

"You feel so right inside, sweetheart, you feel perfect. You were made for me, made to make love with me. This is so right, sweetie. Your cute little pussy is squeezing me so hard, it wants me so bad, baby," Marcus groaned with pleasure and contentment as he slowly pulled out before shoving back in. He grunted in pleasure as he pulled out until only the head was inside her before he slammed back in. She let out a choked cry at the impact, her insides hurting as he churned them up. Within a minute, he built up a painfully fast and hard rhythm that shook Marina and the bed with every thrust. It was a brutal pace, especially for a virgin, and Marina felt jolts of pain every time he fucked into her. 

"Pull it out! Take it out! It hurts, please, stop, stop!" Marina continued to squirm, trying to get away from him as he raped her. 

"Such a sweet little bride. Your cute pussy is so needy. Did you feel empty without your husband all this time? Is your husband finally filling you up the way you need it, baby?" 

"Stop, stop, stop! I hate this! I hate you! Go to hell! Stop, please stop, this is so gross this is so wrong! Please!" Marina sobbed, words spilling from her mouth every second that his huge dick plunged inside her, violating her. It hurt so bad, and she felt so dirty.

"Shh oh baby, you love me. Can't you feel your cunny pulling me into you? Don't worry, you're gonna love it, oohhhh God you feel so perfect," Marcus grunted, gasping for air as he relentlessly fucked his daughter. He slowed down his pace a little, so that he could bend down and capture Marina's lips with his own. His huge, puffy lips frantically slobbered over her mouth as he repeatedly shoved his tongue between her lips, wriggling it around inside. It was difficult for Marina to breathe, as Marcus rapidly raped her and drooled his smelly saliva down her throat. She could only choke gasps and focus on breathing through her nose as he sucked her tongue desperately. She whimpered pathetically as she felt her father invade her whole body and tore her head away. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Marina asked, voice wobbling as she sniffled. He was so big inside her. He was hurting her so much. What father raped his daughter? Why her? Why? She thought he loved her just like a father should. This wasn’t right at all. Why was he doing this?

"I just love you so much," Marcus responded against her lips before diving in for another sloppy, wet kiss. 

"Nnnnng," Marcus moaned, enjoying the sweet and sour taste of his daughter's mouth while he pumped his dick in and out of her. She had never kissed anybody ever before and now here she was. Her father's tongue felt huge in her mouth and she hated that she had to feel and taste every part of it. It was warm and slimy and was licking everywhere inside her mouth, trying to consume. Large amounts of precome greased the way inside her pussy and caused a dirty little schlupping noise every time he would pull out and dive back in.

"I can feel how much you love this, how much you love me! Don't worry baby, I'll make love to you every day. Twice a day. Three times a day! If I could, I'd chain you so that you'd never have to leave my cock. I know how much you'd love that. When you would wake up, you could - you could, ung, you could wake up to my fat cock inside your pretty little cunny and then we'd make love in bed," Marcus rambled out before gasping for air and continuing. Marina's cries grew louder at every word. She didn't want him in her. She didn't want him to touch her ever again. She never wanted to see him again. 

"I'll homeschool you. You can read textbooks while riding me. At dinner time, you can eat while I fill your little cunt up and then we can fall asleep while I rest in you," Marcus panted as he started to fuck her faster and faster.

"Gonna make love to you every single day. Gonna keep you warm on my cock every hour of the day. Want your pretty little pussy wrapped around my fat dick always. Love being inside you. Love fucking you. God, you feel amazing. Love you so much. I love you baby, I love you."

"No, please," Marina pleaded pitifully, squirming less. She was running out of energy and she felt so, so weak. 

"God, I'm gonna come I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come so hard baby I've waited for this so long! I'm gonna fill you with my thick daddy juice oh god you want my babies don't you," Marcus thunderfucked Marina, lifting her legs up high as he pounded into her. Marina's previously dead eyes widened in alarm. 

"No! Don't come inside me please don't come inside me! I don't want to be pregnant, please, dad, don't do it please don't come inside please please pull it out pull it out I don't want it I don't want it I don't-" Marina's mouth opened as her father crammed himself in and began to ejaculate. It seemed like endless streams of hot, thick, viscous liquid shot into her womb. Marina weeped and weeped as Marcus overflowed her womb, semen pouring out alongside his dick to form a puddle. Finally, he finished and he collapsed on top of her, laying a sloppy kiss on her lips. Marina's bright, blue eyes burned with shame and disgust, sparkling behind a sheen of tears.

It was a couple of minutes of hazy, disgusting warmth as Marina shook with quiet sobs. Then, Marina felt a sweaty touch on her hip.

"You didn't think we were done, did you, baby?" Marcus crooned, crawling over her.

  
Marina screamed and wailed as the second round started. Marcus pressed himself inside her just as slowly as the first time. 

"Shhh, baby, shhh. I know it hurts a bit your first couple of times. Don't worry, sweetheart. We're going to make love so much and you're gonna feel so good. This is the bride's duty the first couple of times. You just have to endure it a bit and then you're gonna make love so well with daddy. Love the way your little cunny sucks me in. Your body knows what to do," Marcus crooned into her ear. She felt his massive cock spread her open again, inch by inch. She could feel him pressing against her walls, hitting deeper than she thought anything ever could. 

"Stop! No! I hate it! I hate you I hate you! Stop! It hurts!" Marina screeched. 

"You wrap around me so nicely. I knew you were made for this. Your body is so lewd, baby. Knew you were so ripe for this. Such a good girl, waiting for your husband like this. Want you to bear my children. Can't wait to see you big and round with my babies. My little girl's gonna be a mother. Such a good wifey for her daddy. You were meant for this. Your little pussy's trying to milk me of come. You want me to impregnate you so bad. Your body yearns for my seed so much. Don't worry baby, daddy's gonna keep you stuffed with come." 

Marina howled as his hips began to move faster. It hurt so bad and she was so dirty and he was so disgusting. He was so ugly and cruel, raping her like this. Marina sobbed. She'd never escape him. She'd never be able to forget the feeling of his sweaty, warm skin sticking to hers. His meat impaling her and the repulsive river of semen deep inside her. 

Marcus felt so fond of her and so bad that she was hurting. He couldn't stand to hear her howl like that, so he dipped his head down and filled her mouth with his tongue. He had always loved messy, sloppy kisses with too much saliva and too much tongue. He slobbered into her mouth, coating her tongue and teeth with his own spit as he aggressively licked all over and drooled into her. She swallowed his saliva reluctantly, the alternative being choked. His large hands were groping everywhere, running over her soft thighs and cupping her small breasts. He loved her body so much. 

Time passed by slowly, yet it all ran together for Marina. She slipped in and out of focus as he raped her over and over. Was it just one session? Two? Three? The rounds lasted so long and he kept kissing her. He licked and sucked on her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipples as he massaged her butt. His tongue ran around the crevices of her ears before sliding across her face and then into her mouth. Her lips were coated with his saliva and her skin with his sweat. 

He kept telling her how good she felt. What a good girl she was. How tight she was. How he was filling her up. How he was going to keep her filled up. Her pussy bubbled with his thick semen, overflowing with come. His come had ran down and soaked into the mattress and her thighs were coated with the sticky, tacky substance. 

"Love making love to you, sweetie. We're having babymaking sex right now. Just like a husband and wife on their honeymoon. This is our marriage bed. We're making babies right now. You're such a good wife." 

  
Marina woke up, groggy and sore. There was a pulsing between her legs and as she slowly came into awareness, she felt something thick and hard inside her cunt. The last night rushed back to her. Her father taking her virginity, plugging his come inside of her. Fucking her three more times before he wrapped her in his arms, cock plunged deep as they fell asleep due to exhaustion. 

Now, Marcus had awoken and his dick had stirred. His daughter felt so good and he couldn't help thrusting into her.

"Oh, God, baby. You feel so good. So eager to make love in the morning?"

"Stop. Please," Marina whimpered, her sore pussy throbbing as that huge cock split her open, thrusting inside. 

"Little Marina cunt loves daddy's cock," Marcus ground out, his meaty hands grasping her hips to pull her to him as he jackhammered his hips. It was a piercing ache every time his fat cock buried itself inside her pussy and she whimpered as he pushed it in and out. Her cunt was completely wet, and there was a sloppy noise as he fucked her from all of the semen he had poured into his little girl. 

"Stop! Take it out," Marina moaned. 

The four times he had raped her had left a copious amount of sperm inside of her and he had made sure to keep her plugged up the whole night. Now, as he raped her, squirts of semen trickled out alongside his cock. It was ok, he would spend their whole lives refilling her womb.   
"Daddy loves you so much, Marina baby," Marcus groaned, one hand roaming to paw at her small breasts. There wasn't quite enough for a handful, so he massaged the small tit in his hand as he began to nibble and lick at her ear. 

"It hurts. Stop, stop," Marina weakly moaned, her abused pussy achingly sore and screaming at her for rest. Marcus only shushed her, continuing to cram his fat cock into her little cunt.  
Marina could only lie there and cry as her father crooned to her, treating her like his lover. She hated the feeling of that wet, hot tongue licking slime into her ear, that huge rod constantly pummeling her insides. She felt gross and used and dirty and slimy and she wanted to get out so bad. 

"Daddy loves the way your tiny little cunny stretches on my big daddy cock. I love seeing your pussy so red and puffy. Can you feel all of daddy's juice inside you, baby? Daddy put a baby in his little baby. Gonna tie you to me forever, sweetie," Marcus simpered, gently making love to his daughter. His cock slid into her smoothly, pushing those walls open. She was so, so tight. Just perfect for him. Marina felt pain everytime he thrust inside her, and her father just barely fit inside. 

"You're daddy's little wife now, aren't you? Daddy's wife. My wife. I love my wifey. Last night was our wedding night," Marcus said, circling his hips as he felt his orgasm approaching. Marina could feel his disgusting, fat and hairy belly rubbing sweat into her back and butt and she fruitlessly tried to wiggle away as she felt him speed up. She couldn't believe her loving father was raping her, even now. 

"I'm gonna come, Marina. I'm going to fill your womb up again. Gonna spurt all my babies into you. Gonna knock you up. Impregnate you. I want my wife swelled up for daddy," Marcus grunted as he fucked into her harder, jostling her body as his hands tightly gripped her flesh to keep her right there. Harder, faster. 

"No! Stop! Not inside! Please," Marina pleaded, voice soft and slurred as she tried to move her body away. She couldn't move at all. 

"Gonna come, baby. Gonna give you my babymaking juice," Marcus panted. 

"Take it out! Take it out! Pull out!"

Marina could only shake, eyes wide open in fear and horror as her father dumped yet another hot, sticky load deep in her cunt. Warm liquid spraying her insides as he held her body in an iron grip against his own.

"No," Marina whispered, feeling his come spread inside her. She could feel the vile fluid seeping into her. Impregnating her. 

Marcus sighed in happiness as he felt himself release another bucketful into his daughter's warm pussy. Even though he was sensitive, he kept his fat cock inside Marina. Needed to keep her plugged up. Keep all of his babymaking semen inside her so she'd grow fat with his child.  
She thought the ordeal was over, but then she felt his cock stiffening up again. He groaned and began moving his hips with short, aborted movements. He ran a hand over her belly, thinking about all of the come he had fucked into her before moving it to squeeze a breast. God, Marcus loved his daughter so much. Loved her. She'd never leave him. He'd keep her tied to him always. He was too obsessed to ever let her out of his sight again. He needed to be able to love and have her always. He'd keep her on his cock every hour of the day. He needed to.  
Her pussy fluttered around his cock, twitching, and Marcus sighed in happiness as he thrust into that wet heat. Marina's body couldn't lie to him, he knew that she loved his big daddy cock inside her. He knew she loved him just as deeply as he loved her. She wanted all of this. She wanted him to split her open on his cock, keep her there as he poured loads of sperm deep into her womb. She had always wanted it.

"Marina is so naughty, making daddy so hard again. That tiny little pussy keeps begging for more daddy come. Gonna drown you in daddy's come," Marcus said, affectionately. Marina wanted to throw up at those words, but she could only lie there, completely exhausted and emotionally worn out as she felt her most private place used.

Marcus turned her onto her back and leaned over her so that she could get a view of his lard and horrifying face. He was truly the most ugly man she had ever seen. She just had never noticed until he started raping her. 

He pulled out and rubbed his cock against her sloppy, soaked pussy, relishing in the feel of all his come trickling out of her as he bent down to kiss her. It was a disgusting feeling, a slimy and warm fleshy rod rubbing that wetness everywhere. It was slippery and Marcus enjoyed feeling his cock sliding over her pussy lips as his own lips moved roughly against hers.

Marina gagged at his rancid breath, another wave of tears prompted as he made out with her as thoroughly as possible. His lips were firmly attached to hers, moving rapidly as he sloppily kissed her. His thick tongue wormed its way between her lips and it was a poor mimicry of love making as he slobbered over her. He tangled their tongues together, pushing and licking as he frantically moved his lips gracelessly over hers, smearing his saliva over her mouth and inside.  
He maneuvered his penis to her entrance, before pushing in. He mimicked that with his tongue, and tongue fucked her mouth as he filled her vagina. 

He moaned loudly, completely in ecstasy as his eighteen-year-old daughter's tight pussy welcomed him in once again. His fat, sweaty body pushed her into the mattress as he went his next round. 

She had to work to swallow his saliva as he continued to pour it into her mouth, gasping and panting as he worked up to another orgasm. His hips pumped maniacally as he forced his fat cock inside her, jamming it in as hard and fast as he possibly could. His weight pressed her into the mattress, and she felt trapped and claustrophobic. He was so fat, so hairy. So disgusting. Every inch of his body slid against hers, bare skin against bare skin. His sweat covered her, and his cock was so horrifyingly big and painful inside of her. 

"I love you so much, baby. Gonna show you how much I love you. Gonna fill my wife up nice and good with my sperm. Wanna fill up your womb," Marcus panted, slurping at Marina's mouth desperately as he speared her on his dick over and over.

"Gonna pour more semen into my baby girl," Marcus moaned loudly as his hips swiveled wildly.   
"Stop," Marina whispered. 

Her abused pussy took another huge load of semen. 

Finally he let up, watching his splooge drip out of her swollen red pussy. He nearly got hard again at the sight, but he had to go nourish his wife. He needed her healthy for when she was pregnant with his children. 

"I'm going to go make breakfast, baby. Keep your strength up," Marcus smiled lovingly at his daughter, giving her a sweet peck on the lips as he walked off to the kitchen. She hadn't noticed when she woke up, but her restraints were gone. She could hardly think straight or move though.

Marina sobbed then, as the exhaustion of nonstop fucking took over. She knew there was no way she'd be able to escape. Whatever drugs he had given her the day before had also weakened her even further somehow and she wearily made her way to the bathroom to clean herself best she could. She puked afterwards, thinking about all the liquid he had raped into her.   
Then she went back to the bed, not wanting to see him. It was almost worst being where he had repeatedly raped her. 

He came in with food and a milk bottle. He forced her to eat and then sat her on his erect cock as he pushed the bottle of milk to her lips. He made her suckle it as he humped into her from beneath her. Marcus loved impaling his daughter on his dick, the way it stayed completey buried into her cunt, balls pressed right up against her ass. 

He licked her ears and neck, his hands roaming her body and squeezing her little mounds before resting on her hips to grind her down as hard as he could. 

"I love your tight body, Marina. Love your little breasts and your pink mouth. Love sucking on your cute little tongue. Love how your little pussy takes daddy's big cock. Love it. Gonna keep you on my cock all the time, little wife," Marcus talked so much as he bounced her up and down on his dick. She felt another wave of sickness at the thought of being his wife. Of the inevitability. 

"God, your wet pussy loves me so much. Can't you feel it gripping my cock like it never wants me to leave? You'd love that. You love getting fucked by your daddy. Only your daddy. You love making love to me," Marcus turned Marina so she was straddling him and facing him. He moaned as he kneaded her butt, pushing himself impossibly deeper as he pulled her close to him. Her soaked cunt could only take his fat cock as he fucked into her. 

Marcus held her so tightly to him it was as if he wanted her body to meld into his, or vice versa. She could feel his length stretching her inside. The girth of it was a blunt and dull pain in her pussy that she could only take and take as he fucked her. 

Marcus moved one hand up to her face to cradle her jaw before moving it to the back of her head to draw her in for a kiss. He resumed thrusting up, but at a slower pace so that he could leisurely kiss his daughter. He sucked her tongue, tangling his own up with hers afterwards. The slide of their tongues was dirty and wet and his puffy lips bubbled with drool when he pulled away. His beady eyes shone at her with lust as he pumped his hips, groping her ass and pulling her closer. 

Marina cried dry tears, shakily breathing every time her father's fat cock buried itself completely into her small little pussy. She really was too small for him. It hurt. She was so ashamed, so dirty. 

Marcus went to mouth at her neck, sucking and licking until her neck was mottled with his marks. He liked that. Liked seeing his ownership over his little wife. Seeing her pretty pale skin all bruised up by him caused a surge and then he was coming another load into her womb. She felt the hot gush of liquid spray inside her and could only choke out another sob at the thought of being impregnated by her disgusting father. 

"Love how good my wifey takes my come. Love how your pussy loves my cock, how tight it squeezes it. Can you feel your cunny milking daddy's cock? Your pussy is hungry for it, wants all the daddy come it can get," Marcus whispered affectionately as he emptied his balls into his teenage daughter. Marina couldn't say anything, could only sit impaled on her father's dick like his own sex doll fleshlight. Already she could feel the semen oozing from her vagina.

The rest of the day was spent on Marcus' lap. He put on the television and they watched shows they had always watched together. Only this time, there was less conversation and more of Marcus nonstop raping Marina. 

Marcus settled her on his lap, warming his cock inside her for their tv watching. He groped her body, leaving no skin untouched. He also mouthed at her shoulders, her neck, and constantly drew her in for sloppy, one-sided makeouts. 

He loved his daughter so much. 

He had briefly toyed with the idea of eating her out or having her suck him, but he couldn't bear to think of even a moment of not having his cock buried inside her pussy, pumping come into her tight body. Marcus wanted to breed his wife as good as he could. There was no greater pleasure than fucking up millions of sperm into his little baby girl. 

He bounced her up and down on his cock, groping her breasts and touching her whole body as he rammed his cock inside over and over and over. He wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention to the television, too focused on the wet heat clenched around his fat cock. She was so hot and so full of his come, he could never leave her. Marcus grinded his penis inside her, moving deliberately so that his cock stretched her out fully, pressing against every spot inside of her. 

The dull, throbbing pain kept Marina grounded, even as she tried her best to focus on the screen and ignore her father's rape. He was so big inside her, she felt like he had already carved out a space inside her. 

Marcus pushed Marina down onto the couch on her stomach, clambering over her and positioning himself. She closed her eyes as she felt her father's bulbous, fleshy cockhead rubbing the entrance to her creamy pussy, smearing his semen everywhere before he slowly pushed in. His cockhead breached her easily, though he still stretched her since she was so small and he was so large. She felt every inch of him slide in, bulging inside her in a near painful manner. She felt so full. Too full. 

"I love you so much, Marina. I just want to fill you up with my seed over and over and over, " Marcus punctuated his words with thrusts, pistoning his hips and pushing her deep into the mattress cushions with his weight as he raped her. 

"You're so beautiful. Watching you walk around in those little pajama shorts and your little tank tops- you were so naughty, seducing daddy like that. You knew what you were doing. You always wanted daddy to make sweet love to you and fill you up with his cream," Marcus said, dropping hot open mouthed kisses on her head as he jammed his dick in and out of her clinging pussy. Marina could only shake in hot shame, hating everything he said and did. His dick dragged inside her, and she could feel every single minute tremor because of how tight her pussy was and how large he was. 

Marina wondered when it would stop hurting. When his cock grinding inside of her and bottoming out would stop being painful. The throbbing soreness never went away and she always felt too full and stretched in a painful way whenever her dad fucked into her. 

"Don't worry, daddy's gonna make good on what he said. I'm going to make love to you all the time. I'll make love to you four, no five, no six times a day. More. I'll make sure you never have to go without my cock. I'll keep you plugged up with my thick semen all the time and I'll make sure to fuck more into your hungry womb constantly. I work from home, so your cunny can always nurse my cock when I work. I'll keep you tied onto me so I can fuck you whenever. We'll be the perfect couple. You're going to love your new life so much, Marina baby. I can tell already how much your pretty pussy craves daddy," Marcus rambled, pounding into her harder and faster.

She could barely breathe it was so rough and she whimpered every time his cock fully bottomed out. It hurt so bad. It felt like forever as he kept raping her and raping her, his fat cock plunging in and out with that gross schlupping sound as he buried himself to the hilt. Her pussy really was tiny, and it gripped onto him like nothing else. He had never dreamed of sex this good. Marcus had fucked his daughter so much he could last much longer now. 

It was at least half an hour of just rigorous thrusting before he allowed himself to bury himself as deep as he could go and splash her insides with his viscous come. Once again she suffered the veritable explosion of come painting her cunt inside. Buckets of it just spurting inside of her walls, oozing out alongside her father's cock as he drained himself inside her again. 

"Take my seed," he groaned, circling his hips as the last spurts joined the mess already in her womb. 

He was insatiable. 

"Baby, your pussy is so drenched. So wet for daddy," Marcus crooned, licking the shell of Marina's ear as he groped her breast with one hand. Marina could feel his come squelching inside of her, the warm rivulets of his seed trickling out. 

"You love my huge cock so much. Your hot, wet pussy is so hungry for it. Love daddy stretching you out so good, right? You love dripping with daddy's love." 

He withdrew and manhandled her so she was lying on her back instead. Her eyes were glazed over with unending tears as she stared blankly at the television and tried to ignore her father pressing his fat cockhead against her pussy again. 

"I can't get enough of you and your sweet body, Marina baby. I love you so much, baby. Love your filthy little cunt stretched around my fat cock. Love how puffy and red your cute little pussy has gotten for daddy. Love my little wife under me like this," Marcus crooned, wiggling his dick into her vagina for the nth time that day. 

The telltale squelch of him entering her and of semen trickling out filled the air. It still hurt. Marina bit her lip through the soreness and the stretch as her father settled into her body. His meaty hands were clamped around her waist, drawing her up and close so he could bury his penis deeper and deeper inside. 

"God, you're so full of my come. I've filled you up to the brim. You're going to be drenched in my come for the rest of our lives. Love seeing my semen dripping out of my baby like that. Your hungry little pussy just wants all of daddy's thick come. I've knocked you up so good. You're gonna get so big and beautiful with daddy's babies. Made my baby girl pregnant. Knocked her up fat with my kids," Marcus groaned as he pumped inside his daughter.

Marina could only dry heave, crying and gasping as her dad raped her into the couch. His cock was large and painful and the fleshy organ was pummeling her insides and stretching her so much it hurt. She could feel his dirty liquid sloshing inside her and squirting out with his forceful thrusts and his clammy hands were rubbing his sweat everywhere over her body. Her lower half was so sticky and slimy. She had never felt so dirty and scared. 

He owned her totally, fucking her fast and hard. He had fucked her so much he could last so long. It was nearly an hour of nonstop thrusting into his daughter's tight pussy before he let himself come again. He pressed impossibly deep, pulling her tight against him as his cock pulsed inside. He was much too deep, and Marina whimpered pitifully at his long cock pressing deep inside her, touching every spot she had once held private. 

Streams of his hot, thick, viscous semen painted her insides. She gagged, but he held her body tightly as he poured another load into her womb. 

He let her take a break for a while, as he had tired himself out, and it was only at night did he approach her again. She had eaten and brushed her teeth, trying to hold on to the last bits of normal life she had. She was still standing in the bathroom when he came up behind her. Marcus circled her waist with two large, clammy hands. 

She stiffened as revulsion turned her stomach as he drew her close to him. She could feel his large bulge pressing against her ass. His bulbous penis eagerly pressed against her, and she could feel it clearly through her underwear. He circled his hips as he pulled her tightly against him, angling himself so that his cock rubbed as close to her pussy as he could manage. 

Marina stood there, shaking in shame as her father initiated foreplay with her. Without warning, he quickly moved her panties to the side and pushed his hard, fat cock inside her. She had cleaned herself so the push inside was met with resistance and he had to drive his cock into her slowly. She was just as tight as ever, and he groaned loudly as her warm heat enveloped his cock. He'd truly never get tired of fucking her. 

Marina bit her lip, tears squeezing out of her eyes as he breached her. There was the ever present bit of pain at being stretched so full, especially without any natural wetness to ease the way.

Marcus ran his hands up to her breasts, caressing and squeezing them under her shirt as he bent to lick at her neck. He kissed her neck tenderly, nipping it occasionally as he forced his cock inch by inch further. When he finally buried the last couple of inches, he grabbed her by the hips again to better bury his cock as deep inside as he could. 

His thrusts started out small, but soon his precome spread and eased the way for him to go faster. The familiar schlupping noises started again and his moaning increased in volume as his hips pumped vigorously. Marina squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look in the mirror over the sink. Marcus relished looking, though, and the sight of him behind her only spurred him on. Her face was completely flushed red and he thought she looked adorable and gorgeous. Looking down, he could pull out and see his huge, red cock sliding in and out of her, her pussy clinging to him as he withdrew. 

"You're so beautiful, baby. Love seeing your wet pussy like this. Your pussy's so clingy. Wants daddy's big fat cock in it. Needs it. Your cunt needs me, doesn't it? Wants its husband's fat dick impregnating her," Marcus muttered, his hands squeezing Marina's asscheeks as he slowly moved inside her. Marina's eyes were squeezed in shame, another wave of tears escaping as she felt her father's gigantic hands grope her body and the ever present throb of him inside her.   
Marcus continued to fuck her slowly, burying himself fully every time he pressed in, even grinding a bit at the end. He liked being able to look at the mirror to see his daughter's gorgeous face, even scrunched up in discomfort and upset. If anything, she looked more beautiful when she was crying and it only got him harder. 

"Gonna knock you up, baby. Gonna give you my semen again and again. Want you full of daddy come. Want that womb full of my sperm. Gonna keep you big with my babies and plug you up with my penis so you always have my come inside you," Marcus cooed, his hands massaging her breasts as he pushed into her deeply. 

"Love your needy pussy. Your pussy loves me so much. You want my kids so much. Always seducing your husband, such a sexy girl. You're so naughty, seducing hubby like this. Does Marina's pretty pussy crave daddy sperm? Does this pretty, pink pussy need all of my wet seed?" Marcus grunted out as he increased his speed. Marina felt her stomach turn at her father's revolting words, wanting nothing more but to run away and leave. She could only stand there shakily as her father raped her from behind, the mirror paying witness to the whole affair. 

It wasn't long before Marcus was letting out gutteral moans, his hips starting to stutter as he fucked into her harder and faster. His hips were slamming against her ass, making a slapping noise everytime he thrust inside. It sounded dirty and Marina felt like an animal, unclean and trapped. 

"Gonna mate you. Gonna mate this dirty pussy of yours. Get pregnant," Marcus let out as he drove his hips forward and began to ejaculate. Marina sniffled as she felt him shoot those disgustingly familiar streams of hot, thick semen inside her, painting her insides. 

His penis stayed hard inside her, even after he flooded her with more come. The sticky, white fluid trickled down her thighs and bubbled around her pussy lips as he circled his hips. He kept himself inside her as he slowly walked them to the bedroom, where he withdrew and laid her down on the bed.

Even filled with his sin, she was an angelic sight with her pale hair fanned around her face. He kissed her tear-filled eyes, trailing pecks over her face. He kissed her tenderly on the mouth as well and then moved on to her jaw and neck, where he began sucking bruises to add to the existing hickeys.

Marcus gently pulled her soft legs apart, groping the pliant flesh, before nudging the throbbing head of his cock against her pussy once more.

He really would never grow tired of this. He had an impossible amount of stamina, more so than he thought was really even human. And he was going to use it all to make love to Marina.   
"I love you, baby girl. Love you so much," Marcus crooned into Marina's ear, his tongue darting out to lick the crevices. She shivered in revulsion as he slowly entered her once more. She winced at the soreness and resigned herself to another session. 

"Love the way your tight, wet, little cunt welcomes me in. Sucking in my cock and come like that," Marcus cooed, enjoying how her pussy swallowed his cock. She lied on the bed, completely motionless, as he pulled her legs tighter around his hips and began to thrust faster.   
As his thrusts became sharper in movement and more powerful, one of his hands sought out hers and the other remained on her thigh to open her up to him more. He grunted and moaned loudly, wetly licking at her lips and cheek. His breath was so rancid, Marina wanted to gag. She tried to turn away, but he only followed and shoved his tongue into her mouth as he battered her pussy. 

He was like a pig, in his churlish sounds and undignified humping. His cock fucked inside of her in a random manner, with absolutely no precision. He loved the walls of her cunt opening for him, and how hot inside she was.

He raped her for at least another half hour before he felt the heaviness of his limbs was too much and he flipped them over so she was on top. From the bottom, he fucked up into her and ground his hips. His hands were buried in her ass, gripping tightly so that she was pressed against him. With a grunt, Marcus pulsed inside her, adding more waves of his sticky semen deep into her. 

"Yeah, take my sperm. You're such a good wife. Good little wife taking her husband's seed. Good little wife drinking up all that come. Love impregnating my beautiful little wife," Marcus moaned, feeling her walls clench around him and tremble. His fat cock bulged inside her as it finally softened and he pulled out, feeling his semen gush out of her. 

Marcus pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind.  
"My perfect baby. My perfect little spoon. Love my little wifey," Marcus softly whispered, breath tickling her ear. She cringed away but he only held tighter, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she began to silently cry once more. 

Eventually she fell asleep, waking up to the familiar feeling of dull pain. He had clearly been fucking her a while, since there was an embarassingly loud, sloppy noise every time his cock pushed inside and out and she felt a great wetness. His hands were roughly massaging her breasts and he was mauling the back of her neck as he humped her from behind. 

"God, you're so perfect for me. Your body was made for me. Your pussy was made for my cock. I fit so perfectly inside. You're always so tight around me, milking me of daddy come. You want to get pregnant from my come so bad, baby. I'm gonna give you it all. Gonna keep you drenched in my come," Marcus was saying, aggressively circling his hips to press his fat, red cock deep inside her. She could feel her sensitive walls stretched once again. 

She was so sore from the previous day's activities and he was still so big inside her. She whimpered as he raped her, his cock splitting her open and filling her up beyond what she could handle. His balls made a loud smacking sound every time they slapped against her ass as he pounded against her. He manuevered her onto her stomach so he could fuck into her harder and faster.

His mouth was open and little drips of drool hit her skin as he groaned animalistically, raping her with all his power. The bedframe rattled with his efforts, and she could feel air forced from her every time he thrust in. She felt trapped and small and so, so scared as his huge dick scraped her insides. 

"I love you, Marina. Love you so much. Love how good you take my cock. You were made for this. You love this so much. You love making love to your husband. Such a good wife, taking cock so well. Pleasuring me so good. You want daddy happy. Want daddy's fat dick happy. Making your hubby so happy," Marcus muttered as he pulled her back onto his cock, feeling his orgasm approach. He thrust his hips one last time before he gurgled. She felt his cock spasm inside her and then the horrifying, dirty liquid explode into her, hot and so, so wet. 

He pulled out and pulled her up so she was on his lap. He put a large, sweaty, meaty hand on her ass and another one on the back of her head as he leaned in to kiss her. He licked her tongue and teeth and the inside of her mouth over and over. The large organ filled her mouth as he licked and sucked her tongue, sloppily making out with her. Their mouths and chins were covered with his saliva, as he devoured her mouth.

His tongue was like a giant slug, and when he wiggled it around in her mouth, she felt like it filled her whole mouth and it was hard to breathe. She felt his cock nudged against her private place, a firm reminder of all they had done as well as what was to come. Everywhere he touched her was searing hot, yet uncomfortably cold at the same time.

Marina could feel his sweat on her skin everywhere he touched her, as his hand rubbed and squeezed her ass. His hand was holding her ass firmly down so that she felt every inch of his cock and belly tight against her. Her pussy was aching, throbbing with soreness from the countless rounds of sex they had had. 

Marina tried her best to distance herself from her body, to disassociate from the situation. Her eyes were shut and she sat on him limply, as he used her the way he wanted. 

Marcus loved how soft and pliant she was on his lap. They fit together so well. She fit on his body perfectly, molding around his lard-ridden body. He nibbled on her lips, licking the top lip and then the bottom lip. Licking her teeth and then her tongue, sucking her tongue and then wiggling his own inside her mouth. The longer they kissed, Marcus felt his cock hardening once again.

Marina felt more dread pool in her stomach as his dick chubbed up underneath her. She could feel the thickness hardening up, poking her pussy like it was trying to get in already. Her breath hitched as he moved her dirty panties and soiled pajama bottoms to the side again so he could position his cockhead against her pussy. The bulging, red tip caressed her sloppy, pink pussy lips as he found her entrance. 

She bit her lip as she felt him slowly enter her body. His swollen length spread her open, rubbing against her tender walls. She whimpered at the pain, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to ignore how much it hurt. 

Marcus loved hearing her whimper, thinking it was because of how much her pussy loved his cock. And so, he drove in further with a hard shove, eliciting a pained moan from his daughter.  
"Yeah, you love how I stuff your tiny cunny?" Marcus said, grinning smugly even as Marina tried to fight the burn inside her. His penis was so, so hot inside her and her whole pussy was straining with the effort of taking it. 

"You love how I give you what you need, baby? Love your husband satisfying you like this? Stuffing you with the cock you love, baby? Don't worry, honey, daddy's always gonna fill you up just like this. Gonna make love to you so sweet, baby girl. You love daddy's hot, fat cock inside you, don't you, baby?" Marcus simpered, murmuring more filth against her soft, plush mouth even as he ground his hips beneath her. His dirty, scratchy pubic hair rubbed against her in an unpleasant way as all eight inches of him was jammed inside her small cunt.  
  
She groaned and grunted in pain as he began to fuck her in earnest. He loved hearing her noises. 

"Yeah baby, moan for me. Show how much you love daddy. Knew my baby girl would be so good at this. So good at sexy times with her daddy. My sweet little honey girl, milking my fat cock so well. Your little cunny is clenching so hard, gorging on this fat daddy dick, drinking in my come. You're making such pretty noises, cause you're so hot for this cock, right baby?"   
Marina tried her best not to make any sounds after that, but she couldn't help it. It hurt so much. She was so, so sore. She was so ashamed, so humiliated. She wanted this over. She hated him. She never wanted to see him again. All she could feel was his moist, putrid breath painting her face and his sticky saliva molding on her and inside her mouth. His hands were large and clammy and felt horrible where they were running up and down, stroking her body and outlining her curves. 

She despaired, unable to cry, as her father screwed her over and over. He fucked her pussy forcefully, enjoying the way his come slicked up his cock inside so he could move fast. Marcus loved how the position impaled her on his cock, and how she could only sink back onto it. 

"Mating that pretty pussy, Marina baby. Mating my baby girl. Filling you up with thick daddy come. Wanna impregnate you so bad. Want you full of my come and my babies. My perfect little wife, pregnant for her husband. You were born to take my cock like this. Your pussy suckles on daddy come so well. Gonna make love to you so much, baby," Marcus panted, speeding up as he humped into her from beneath, pulling her hips down to meet his jabs. 

Marina sniffled as his boiling hot, gooey mess gushed inside her. The white liquid overflowing and bubbling on her pussy lips as it saturated his pubic hair. He held her tight against him as he inseminated her. His come drenched her pussy, permeating her walls as it fertilized her womb.   
"I love my wife so much. Love you, baby," Marcus whispered before he lied down, pulling her with him. He didn't bother pulling out. He was only going to make love to his beautiful wife later anyways. 

He woke up a couple of hours later, feeling her soft cunt flutter around him. He loved waking up inside her. Loved how her pussy was made for his cock. He smiled, feeling his cock harden inside her. Even in her sleep she was cute and seductive, drawing him into her body. He leisurely fucked into her, plunging his cock into her wet folds. 

He sank into her plush heat, moaning softly as her pussy wrapped around him and drew him in. She really was made for him. She was so tight and warm, the perfect little wife for him. Her pussy was created to swallow his cock. 

He came in her twice before she woke up.

"Please, no more," She weakly begged. Marcus leaned in to affectionately caress her face. He pressed soft kisses over her skin as he slowly rolled his hips. 

"I love you so much, baby. You and I were meant to be together, forever," Marcus simpered, hands grabbing her ass to draw her body into his thrusts. 

"I hate you so much," Marina choked out, sickness swirling in her gut at everything she was feeling. There was dried come everywhere on her skin, and wet come sloshed inside her. His fleshy member was burning hot inside of her, thick and sluggish as it drove inside her pussy. She wanted to throw up and cry, but couldn't manage to. She lay there pathetically, choking out quiet moans and sobs as Marcus raped her. 

"Shhh, baby. You love me. You love this. You love sex with daddy so much, baby. Your pussy is soaking wet for me. Your pussy's so tight, clenching like that around your hubby's fat cock. Your cunny loves me, loves this dick. You're so naughty. So naughty, baby. Always seducing your husband like a good wife. Body's so eager for daddy. So eager to milk daddy," Marcus whispered. 

"Please, it hurts," Marinia pleaded. 

"Stop saying that! Your pussy is clearly soaking wet. So horny and eager for your hubby's cock. Your body's demanding your hubby's come. Your body knows what it wants. Your cunny's drawing me in. You're such a naughty baby, pulling your husband's cock in like that." 

Marcus increased his speed and power, fucking into her hard enough that the bed began to rattle. Marina whimpered, then moaned in pain. She tried to resist making sounds once again, but couldn't hold them in. It hurt so much. She moaned loudly as Marcus raped her, groaning in pain every time his cock scraped her insides. 

"Yeah, listen to my sexy girl moan for me. Baby wants my cock so bad. Can't lie to daddy. Loves this fat dick inside her. Such a sexy, sexy girl. Teasing and seducing her husband like this. God, you can't even hold back your moans, you love this so much. You're such a naughty girl. So sexy and naughty, moaning for your husband like that. Yean, you like that, baby? Like this fat cock inside you? Like how I fill you up? Got you nice and pregnant, baby girl," Marcus simpered, jackhammering his hips, flesh slapping against flesh. 

"No, stop," Marina begged desperately, trying to pull away. He only gripped tighter, resisting her efforts as he fucked into her harder. 

"You were made to be my little wife. Made to take your hubby's huge cock every second of the day. Always see your sexy body strutting around, calling for your husband to make sweet love to you. Your legs begging to wrap around me. Your cunt calling for my come. You were made to take this dick. Your pussy was made to wrap around this cock and swallow my come." 

He leaned down to kiss her, using far too much tongue as usual. His saliva dripped down her face, just another gross and disgusting feeling to violate her. He sloppily mouthed at her lips, grunting loudly in pleasure. He was making love to his wife. Kissing her and owning her and making her his. 

He sounded like a dying animal, a mixture of keens, sighs, and whines as he shoved his penis deep inside her. She was just so, so wet and his cock was so, so snug inside her. Her walls hugged his dick so well and he knew that her cunny never wanted him to leave. 

"PLease, no more," Marina implored, face flushed red and covered with her tears and her father's saliva. Marcus thought her the most beautiful creature on earth. 

"Just a little more," he whispered lovingly, caressing her face as he slowed his thrusts. He plunged between her legs with slow, powerful movements, savoring her softness.

"I love you so much, baby. You love me too. You love me so much. Every time you ever said you loved me, I knew how much you'd love being tied to me. How much your sweet body craved me. We were meant to be together. This is our honeymoon. Gonna have so much sex. Gonna make love every single day and every single hour for the rest of our lives," he whispered against her lips, rolling his hips. She knew that he wasn't lying. They had already had more sex than she thought was physically possible for a man. He had coated her insides with his seed more seconds of the day than not. Marina knew that he could and he would rape her forevermore.   
His fat pressed her down on the mattress, and she hated the feeling of his hairy lard rubbing against her skin. She never thought that she'd ever have to endure something like this. 

"No more, no more," Marina sobbed, the tears flowing once again. She kept whimpering that over and over but Marcus ignored her, cooing. His cock twitched inside her after a while, shooting his searing liquid into her womb once again and coating her walls. 

"It hurts so much," Marina cried. Her lower body was burning with soreness and everything burned. 

"It'll stop hurting soon, baby. Your body just needs to get used to this. Once we've made love enough, you'll feel good, sweetheart," Marcus said, soothingly, as he rocked in and out of her gently. He patted her head and it was so reminiscent and familiar of when he'd do it before that she almost threw up. She felt so confused and lost and helpless. And she hurt so, so bad. He had raped her so much already, and it still hurt nearly as bad as the first time. He always stretched her out so much and she was so sore and dirty down there.

"I don't want to do this," Marina whined, sniffling. 

"Shhh, of course you do. You've always wanted this, baby," Marcus said, grinding his hips.   
"I hate you," Marina whispered, voice laden with pain and fear. 

"You can't hate your husband, baby," Marcus said placatingly, leaning down to press tender, open mouthed kisses on her lips. He sucked her bottom lip, nibbling along it as he sighed in pleasure. He loved her so much. This was so right.

"If you hated me, your cunny wouldn't pull me in like it's starving," Marcus smugly said after leaning back, admiring how her tight pussy clung to him everytime he withdrew. The pink lips looked so pretty hugging his cock, coated in his thick, white slime. 

"I hate you, I hate this. Please stop. I don't want to do this. I don't want any more," Marina weakly said, eyes glazed over as she uselessly begged him. He smiled fondly at her, affectionately pecking her on the lips. He reached out and lovingly cupped her breasts, rubbing the flesh before moving his hands to her slender waist and then to her butt. His hands gripped her ass as he lifted and pulled her to meet his thrusts. 

"Your sloppy, wet pussy says otherwise, honey. You don't have to lie how much you love naughty times with your papa," Marcus murmured. Marina sniffled. Her pussy was only wet with his gallons of come.

"My beautiful little angel. So innocent and perfect yet so sexy on my fat cock," Marcus said, smiling. "Your tight little body begs for my seed, but you act so cute and pure." 

"Did you ever dream of this, baby girl? I have. Since you turned sixteen, I started to see you as a woman. I knew you'd be the perfect mate for me. My perfect wife. Knew that you'd be able to keep up with my insatiable sex drive, that you'd crave it just as much as I did. Knew you'd wait for me. I knew that my dick would fit perfectly inside you. I couldn't wait to inseminate you. Just wanted to see you dripping with my seed every time you passed by me." 

"Now I have my little wife, hanging off my cock just where she belongs. Your body's so lusty, craving your husband's fat cock fucking come into your sweet cunny every second of the day."   
Marina cringed at every word, trying to ward them away from her somehow. He'd been lusting after her for a year. Every time she thought he was being a good, loving father, he was imagining raping her into every surface of the house. And now he was making good on it. 

"I'm so in love with you, Marina. I love you so much. You were made for me. This is destiny. God, I love you, baby. I love you," Marcus chanted, worshipping her body as he sawed in and out of her sore pussy. He picked up speed, overwhelmed with his love and lust for her. He brutally fucked her, forcing pained moans out of her. 

"Yeah, baby, you're so good to me. So good. So good on my cock. So good. So hot. So sexy. Love you, baby," Marcus bit out, raping her hard and fast.

"Stop, too much," Marina moaned. He couldn't hear her words though, he could only feel her moaning and he knew that she was loving it. He fucked into her soft cunt forcefully, a loud slapping noise every time his balls slammed against her. All his strength went into fucking her.   
"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Marcus shouted as his hips hammered against her. She tried twisting away, whimpering and dry heaving in pain and revulsion as his fat gut rubbed his sweat into her body. She managed to twist away a bit but he only moved and pulled her back to meet his cock with more fervor, if such a thing was possible. The pain was so intense, she almost fainted, but Marcus kept fucking her. His thick, gross penis penetrated her brutishly, like a wild animal. 

His slimy cock was like a battering ram, jolting her body everytime he thrust in. Marina couldn't breathe, the violation was so overwhelming. She could hardly focus and couldn't register what she was doing. All she could think about and feel was his penis spearing her over and over. Every time he buried his cock as deep as he could, she let out a loud, pained cry or whimper. Marcus was deafened by his lust, and took her sounds as avid enthusiasm and enjoyment.   
"Gonna come! Gonna fill you up. Want you full of my sperm! Get pregnant!" Marcus shouted, huffing as he thrust in punctuation before the familiar feeling of grotesque, warm, viscous fluid was squirting inside her and dripping from her pussy. He held her body still so that he could pulse inside her, filling her up and locking his nasty white stuff inside her. He lovingly pressed kisses on her lips and face and neck, nibbling and whispering sweet nothings as his penis went soft inside her. 

After this round, he took her into the bathroom to clean up. He enjoyed soaping up his hands and groping her body. Cupping and squeezing her small breasts, massaging her butt, tracing her thighs. He relished exploring her body and cleaning her as she sat there limply. He gave her another dosage of drugs and thoroughly made out with her once she was clean.   
"Daddy loves seeing your pretty, clean pussy but you know what he likes even better, baby?" Marcus simpered as he reached a hand to her private area. "Daddy wants to see his mess dripping out of you even more." 

"I want to see evidence of your husband here. Wanna see how we cut the cake," Marcus said, thrusting a finger into her. He fingered her roughly, but it wasn't long before he craved her tightness around his cock instead. 

"Please, no more," Marina slurred. The drugs were fast acting and Marcus knew she'd be out soon. 

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy's gonna be here until you wake up. And then more," Marcus comforted her. She felt her eyes fluttering shut and couldn't keep her head up as she felt his hands maneuver her. The last thing she felt was his cockhead pressing against her entrance before she passed out. 

True to his word, Marcus spent the whole time raping her. He took advantage of her pliant, sleeping body and dressed her up in her school uniform. Before, he had relished her nakedness. Now, he wanted to fuck her in every outfit she owned. Her skirt fluttered on her hips and her white button up was dampened with his sweat as he messily pumped her full of come. She was every schoolgirl fantasy he had ever had, and he loved seeing her pristine white panties hold his mess right against her pussy. 

When she woke up, her lower half was expectedly drenched in his white goo and her throbbing pussy hurt as bad as ever. The nightmare was neverending. Marcus was leaned over her, his hideous face twisted in horrifying pleasure as he continued to rape her into the mattress. She immediately began crying when she drowsily took in her soiled school outfit. 

"So good for me. So tight around my hot cock. Such a little seductress. So naughty for papa. Everytime you pranced around in this cute, tiny skirt I knew you wanted my seed. Knew you'd look so good getting impregnated by your husband like this. Knew you wanted daddy to fuck you into tomorrow. Wanted to warm your husband's cock and suck it dry of come. You're such a bad girl, so horny. So horny for this dick," Marcus was muttering, grinding his humongous penis inside her. She was stretched to the limits and his hands were bunched up in her plaid skirt.   
"My sexy schoolgirl. Dreamed about fucking you in this outfit. Every time you came home from school I wanted to rip your top off and bunch your skirt up and bury myself inside you. Wanted you to go to school still dripping my seed. Wanted your panties soaked with my come while you sat for your lessons. Wanted my come stains on your clothes so everyone knew who fucked you the next day. Wanted your classmates to know how good you were getting it every night." 

"Dreamed about fucking you at school too. Wanted to see your classroom and bend you over the desk and take you in front of everyone. Wanted your teacher to see your little cunny stretched out on my cock. Wanted all those lusty boys to see who got to love your lewd body."   
Marina cried in hot shame at the idea of her father dreaming about such indecent things. She began sobbing loudly. It was humiliating for her school outfit to be dirtied in such a way. She loved school, and she loved her classmates and her teacher. The idea of any of them seeing her like this made her want to crawl into a hole. 

"This is your duty, Marina, baby. This is what good little wives do for their husbands. You're the best little wife. So slutty for your husband's cock. Only want your husband though, don't you? Can't live without your husband's fat cock buried inside you. Your cunny's molded around this giant cock so well. Ruined you for anyone else. My perfect, sexy little wife," Marcus said proudly, spearing her over and over on his cock. He really had ruined her. 

"God, you always wore this skirt so well. Long enough to be proper. Shielding yourself from those horrible, lusty boys. Such a good girl, Marina. But short enough that daddy always wanted to feel those soft thighs around him," Marcus groaned as he grabbed handfuls of her ass, squeezing flesh and fabric together. She looked like a dream, with the deep, rich red of her plaid skirt contrasting against her pale white skin. The waist of the skirt was tight and only emphasized her slenderness and delicateness. Marcus felt like he could break her with how fragile she looked. 

Her cunt was as swollen and red as ever, sopping wet from all their combined fluids. His cock was equally as flushed, veins visible as his thick erection plunged into her tightness over and over. He really would never be able to quit fucking her.

"You're the best wife for daddy. Such a good girl, yet so sexy. Won't let anyone but your papa make love to you like this. Only your husband can give it to you so good, so right," Marcus panted, his toes pushing into the mattress as he pressed deep into her. 

His penis burrowed inside her warmth, sliding in and out quickly as he porked her. Marina was so gorgeous. The picture of youthful beauty. He was decidedly middle aged, on the older side, with wrinkly, flabby skin, a fat gut, and large amounts of hair. Marina had never really thought about sex before all this. She had always been very studious and innocent. She had briefly thought now and again that someday she would, of course, have a boyfriend. She had imagined someone handsome and caring and kind. Instead, her father raped her first time and all the times after that away. He was a disgusting, uncouth hog fucking into her in the most undignified manner. 

His massive dick churned her insides more and more and then it was with a great shout that he sunk into her body. She felt his cock expand in her, twitching, and then the rush of wet heat flood her channel. She wanted to throw up thinking about all the sperm he had fucked into her womb. She was only eighteen, yet she knew he had impregnated her already.   
He forced himself on her once more after a short break, taking her on her hands and knees and slapping her butt. He left her lying in a puddle of his semen as he went to prepare breakfast. She was so sore and in so much pain she couldn't stand up. Her reprieve was brief, and soon he returned with food and an erect cock. 

Once again, she sat on his lap as he fed her. She sat there limply as he twisted and jerked his hips underneath her, kissing her soundly between bites of fruit. She took him in completely, her pussy completely sheathing his cock as she warmed it. She didn't move at all, her eyes glazed over with a sheen of tears from the pain. He spread her out so much and he was too deep. She couldn't even think about wanting him to stop raping her. At this point, she just wanted it to stop hurting so much. 

Of course, Marcus was deaf to her cries. Everytime he swirled his hips or any movement jostled his cock inside her, she whimpered pitifully. Marcus thought that she was thoroughly enjoying herself and only felt encouraged to fuck into her more roughly. All he wanted in life was her cute little cunt dripping and drenched with his seed, why shouldn't she? He had fucked her so much, surely she must be addicted already? 

He was positive that she needed his cock as much as he felt he needed her pussy, and strove to give it to her as much as possible. He continued to repeat everything he had already said. He told her how beautiful she was, and how sexy she was on his dick. How much he had thought about taking her, and where. How much he loved her sloppy pussy and how she felt inside. He poured more and more seed into her, with few breaks. 

"My sweet princess. Mm, baby. You're so gorgeous. I won't let anyone or anything ever hurt you, my little princess. You just need to be my perfect wife. You'll never have to worry or think about anything again. Just spend your life clenching my cock like this. Your slutty little pussy belongs to daddy. Only daddy. Your little cunny wants me so bad. Only wants to swallow your husband's seed, isn't that right, baby girl?" He rocked his hips back and forth before attaching his lips to her neck. He licked a broad stripe before he bit and sucked harshly. He replaced the hickeys that had faded a bit on her neck, thrumming in satisfaction at his marks. 

"You make love so nicely. Knew you'd be the perfect wife, fulfilling her duty so well. Your body is so eager and hot for my cock. You make love to me so well. Such a slutty little wife, like every husband wants in bed," He murmured filth into her ear, praising her for being such a good wife before he sloppily pressed his lips against hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth. The flat of his tongue massaged hers as he squeezed her body against his. 

"Can't wait for your belly to get big with my kids. Can't wait to see you swollen up because your husband impregnated you so good. Dicked you full of my sperm and made sure you were always full of his babymaking milk. Made sure this tight pussy was overflowing with my white gunk so you'd be tied to me. Can't wait for my wifey to be pregnant. My once virgin bride, stuffed with my cock and come like she should be," Marcus said before he pushed her onto her back, pinning the miserable girl against the mattress as he pumped her full of more thick semen. 

He rested a bit after that before he pulled her off the bed so that she was standing bent over it. She trembled, knowing that soon he'd be entering her again. His cockhead teasingly slipped around her pussy as he lazily thrust at the space between her legs before he finally nudged his way into her. He opened her up inch by inch until his balls swayed against her ass and then he began thrusting slowly. After a few minutes, he grabbed two handfuls of her blonde hair and leaned all his weight into his thrusts as he fucked her bent over the end of the bed. The roughness startled her into crying again. She didn't think she had any more tears to cry but as he raped her hard and fast, she knew she'd never be done crying. Marina threw her head from side to side and screamed incessantly. Tears streamed down her face.

The meaty sound of his legs slapping against the back of Marina's silky thighs was loud in the room. The bed shook and banged against the wall with his powerful thrusts. He rammed his cock deep to the hilt and he spurted yet another heavy load into her small, small pussy. It seemed as if he would never stop coming as gob after gob of semen shot forth. His whole body shook and slobber ran from his mouth. The new load of semen, along with older seed, leaked from her abused cunt and heavy sobs racked her body as Marina felt this vile man come inside her for the nth time, polluting her insides. It was the most disgusting, horrifying, traumatizing thing she could imagine ever happening to her. She didn't know what she did to deserve such torture.

"Want you to think of our baby, sweetheart. You're gonna be such a good mother, princess. Can't wait to see you carry our child," Marcus muttered, pressing soft kisses all over her face. His tenderness was also deeply revolting as well as disturbing. He was delusional. He was completely lost in his fantasy world, thinking that Marina loved and lusted after him as much as he did her. He was positive that she was enjoying herself just as much as he was when he fucked his slimy old man prick into her. 

"I'm so in love with you, baby. I love you so much. Love how sweet and kind and innocent you are. Love your pretty little face. Love your sexy body," Marcus continued to whisper his adoration and praise. 

"I can't wait till you're pregnant with my baby. Did you dream about this, my love? Dream about me stuffing you full of semen? I did. So much. Can't wait to tie you to me forever. Once you're pregnant, you'll really be my sweet wife. You'll never be able to leave me. We'll really be married then," Marcus simpered. 

"Can't let any of my seed leave you. Gotta keep your womb nice and full, ok? I know you're a little uncomfortable right now, but I need my sweet little princess stuffed to the brim with my come to make sure you get pregnant. You understand, right, cutie? I can't help it. I just love you so much. And making love to you feels so right and so good. I love the way your little cunny clenches around me so tightly, like it's milking me. Your body is so honest, always trying to milk your daddy. It's uncomfortable, but your body knows that it needs my cock." 

Marcus pressed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue inside. The familiar feeling of his slug like tongue invaded her mouth as he slurped at her tongue and lips desperately. His hands roamed her body, kneading and groping here and there. His cock slid between her legs, smearing his come around her thighs. 

"Your lips are like candy. Love sucking on them. Love kissing my wife," Marcus growled, diving back into her mouth again. He aggressively kissed her for a while before he couldn't stand not being inside her another second and drove into her without warning. She yelped at the sudden intrusion, but he swallowed the rest of her protesting whimpers and noises as he humped into her viciously. 

"Mmm," Marcus moaned loudly. He grunted and groaned and let out all kinds of ugly noises to express his pleasure as he plunged his massive cock into her over and over. 

"Take my meat. Sloppy, slutty pussy loves this daddy meat. Loves and craves this fat cock. Little bride wants my meat all the time," Marcus gasped, panting as he sped up. He hammered into her, jolting her body and making it hard for her to breathe as she struggled to swallow his saliva.

"Daddy owns this pussy. Owns this body. You belong to your husband. You're mine. All mine. Nobody else's. Nobody else will ever have you or see you like this. Only me. Your body will only know my cock," Marcus drove into her hard. His cock spread her open, every centimeter pressed against her walls.

"Your pussy's gulping down my semen right now. So eager for daddy. I'm the only one who'll ever get to come in you. Can you feel how hard my cock is for you, baby? Can you feel me getting bigger inside you? Your pussy's so hot, my cock feels like it's gonna melt. You're squeezing out all my come. Gonna lock my cream deep inside you, baby. God, you're so tight. Never dreamed it'd be this good. Your body is so lewd. So hungry for your husband's cream."

His cock pummeled her aching pussy for only a few more moments before he was thrusting deep into her and coming. As per usual, he kept his sensitive, softening penis inside her, locking his goop inside her. She drifted off to sleep with his heavy arms around her, lower half sore and sticky, and his warm, sweaty skin plastered uncomfortably to her back. 

When she woke, she realized he had changed her outfit again. Just as she wondered when and if it would ever stop hurting, she also wondered if she'd ever run out of tears. She cried as she realized he was dirtying her cute pajama onesie. The soft pink thing had a large rip in the bottom where he was excitedly screwing in and out of her. He was cursing out loud as he rocked back and forth into her body.

His hands eagerly massaged her breasts through the pink fabric, playing with her nipples. Then they were roaming to her waist and squeezing there. Groping her ass. Back to her breasts. He touched her all over through her onesie. He loved how small and cute she looked in it. How innocent and pure she was that she still sincerely used a onesie. Marcus had the best daughter.

The best wife. 

He kissed her tenderly, licking into her mouth gently as he slowed his pace down to better make love to her. 

"You're so gorgeous. Such a pretty angel. I knew all the boys at school lusted after you. Dreamed of fucking you and touching you. But only I get to breed you. Only I'll ever get to feel how perfect you feel wrapped around my cock." 

He pulled her legs up and maneuvered her into a filthy mating press, his heavy balls slamming against her as he filled her up. The position was so dirty and she was so open to him. His cock was pressed so deep, filling her up so full. Were cocks supposed to be this big? He stretched her out so much and his fat cockhead pressed so deep inside she swore she could feel it in her stomach.

"My perfect bride. My sweet darling. Clenching so tightly around your husband like the perfect little bride you are. Your sweet body sucking my come in so well. You want your husband's children so bad, I know, darling. Don't worry, baby, I'm going to make love to you so much. I'm going to fuck so many children into you." 

"Stop, take it out," Marina moaned wearily. As usual, Marcus paid her no mind. To his deafened ears, he could only hear her moaning for his cock.

"God, you're so naughty. So slutty for your husband. Only for your husband though. You're a good girl. Such a good girl, getting so wet and open for your husband." 

The sounds of his balls and hips slapping against her body as he plowed her were loud and dirty and filled the air. His penis made such a nasty squelching sound as he plunged into her, all of his come overflowing. Her onesie was soaked in sweat and she was overwhelmed by the soreness, exhaustion, and shame she felt. He was so big inside her. 

"Love how you look in this. My sweet little girl. My cute innocent baby. So pure for her daddy. Such a good girl. Look at you, taking your daddy's cock so good. You're such a sweet baby, you make your daddy so happy. Love the way you look in this. So cute. So adorable. Love filling you up in your little onesie," Marcus rambled, hips snapping wildly as he bore all his weight down with each thrust. He was so fat and so heavy on top of her. Marina didn't know how he had so much energy and strength, yet here he was. He plunged the thick length of his meat into her over and over, causing semen to slosh out and splash out onto her thighs and butt and further dirty her onesie.

The position forced her legs to splay out and she felt so shameful with her legs spread wide for her father to fuck her between. He completely covered her body and more as he slammed into her and she felt so small, so tiny, and so helpless underneath him. 

He fucked into her for a good while, murmuring all sorts of filth at her as he plundered her body before he pushed her deep into the mattress and shot stream after stream of his disgustingly thick, thick semen into her. His sperm was always burning hot and she hated how she could feel it splash against her insides and fill her up. How she could feel it sloshing inside of her and spilling out. She'd never feel clean again. 

Marcus pulled out and stared dreamily at all of his white mess dripping out of her abused cunt. Her pussy was so pink and beautiful, glistening with his seed. He teasingly rubbed his flaccid cock at her entrance, trying to scoop the escaping come back into her. 

"Look at your tiny cunny. Can't hold all of your husband's love. I know it's not your fault, baby. Your husband has so much love for you, there's no way you could keep it all in," Marcus cooed playfully, rubbing the fleshy head of his cock all around her. Marina winced at the feeling, hoping that he wouldn't get hard again. Her luck wasn't that good. 

"I think you need some fresh air, baby," Marcus said thoughtfully. Marina perked at that. Ideas of how to escape flooded her head. They all vanished as she tried to stand up and realized that the drugs Marcus gave her still had her so weak. There was no way she'd be able to escape. The hope further disappeared when she realized he was dragging her out to the patio in the backyard and she was still in her come soaked onesie. She started crying as he positioned her at the railing and she felt the squishy yet firm head of his dick press against her entrance.   
"Mm, isn't the outside nice?" Marcus asked as he sank into her body once again. He'd never grow tired of her. She was so warm, so wet. So tight. Such a slutty body. A body made for sex. Sex with him. She was made for him to bury his bulging penis deep inside. 

"Can you feel how hard you make your husband? You're such a little seductress. I can't get over how sexy you are. How much your body craves this. I'm such a lucky man. My wife is so good. Such a good wifey. Every man wants a sexy wife, slutty just for him. Moaning like his personal whore around his cock," Marcus mumbled against her neck as he licked and kissed the soft skin there. He had one hand groping her breast and the other slipped downward as he began to play with her clit. 

At the touch, Marina moaned in complete humiliation. He rubbed it aggressively, and it was a saving grace that she didn't feel aroused at the touch. She didn't think she could handle it if she felt any sort of pleasure from the unending rape she suffered. Then again, maybe she would have preferred the pleasure to the ongoing soreness and pain at being split open by a cock that was just too big for her small girl pussy. 

Of course, Marcus thought he was providing the utmost ecstasy for his daughter and continued to manhandle her body and pork her as hard and fast as he could. 

"Unf, ah! Feel so tight. So good for your husband. Love my cute wife like this. Making love with her husband. Feels so right, baby. Love you, baby. My love, so naughty and wet. Clenching so good around my fat cock. Milking me of all my come. So dirty and naughty. We're outside and you can't even hold in those sexy moans. Want everyone to hear how I'm giving it to you, don't you, sweetheart? Want the neighbors to hear what a good wife you are? Want them to feel so jealous that I'm the one who gets to bury my cock inside your perfect little cunny and not them? I bet all the neighbors want to fuck you. But they can't. Only I get to fuck you," Marcus rambled, growing louder as he thrust into her. Tears poured out of her eyes. She wanted the neighbors to hear so they could save her but the idea of them knowing that she was taking her father's cock over and over like this made her sick to her stomach. He kept spearing her pussy over and over though and she couldn't help her whimpers and moans, which only encouraged him to ride her harder and faster. 

"Yeah baby, moan. Ahhh, fuck. Mmf, love your sexy voice. My baby feeling good? Love your cute little moans. Love you moaning for your husband's cock. Such a good wifey. Sexy wifey. Sexy wifey moaning for me. You want me to give you more come? Wanna drip your husband's sperm? Gonna give you all my baby making batter. Gonna pour it in you. Gonna impregnate my pretty little wife. You want my babies so bad. Such a good wife. Gonna be such a good mother. God, you're so hot. Your cunny's milking me so bad. Such a dirty little cunny. Gonna give it to you good, don't worry baby. Daddy's almost there. Gonna come. Gonna give it to you. Gonna pour all my seed into your womb. Want you soaked with my come. Want everyone to know how many of my loads you've taken like the good wife you are," Marcus panted before he let loose, sucking her neck as he gushed inside her. 

He rested in her for a couple of minutes before he pulled out, marvelling at the stream of white fluid that coated and dripped out of her cute pussy. She stood there shakily, holding onto the railing for support as she tried to get herself together. She hated this. She hated not being able to move. She felt so fuzzy and weak. 

Just watching her little pussy clench at nothing, dripping pearly drops of his come was enough to excite him until he was hard again. He pushed her down onto the floor as gently as he could before he covered her back and lined his cock up. 

"God, princess, your perfect little cunt squeezes my cock so well," Marcus praised her as he jammed his cock into her again. She yelped at the intrusion and squirmed away but Marcus kept her pinned down with the weight of his body and ground his cock inside even deeper. His hips slammed against the soft flesh of her ass as he tried to fuck into her soul, his balls slapping against her skin with every thrust. He pulled back and grasped her hips to draw her to him as he fucked her. He mated her like an animal, raping her as hard and fast as he could. She was like a ragdoll in his hands, and he pulled her to him easily, her sweet cunny pulling in his cock.   
Her front half rubbed against the smooth, cool floor of the patio and Marina focused on a tree in the backyard as her father pressed her down and took her. Marcus loved looking down and seeing eight, swollen, meaty inches of cock disappear inside her small, pink pussy. He really was stuffing her full. It was hardly believable that her little cunt could take all of his cock like that. He had never had better sex. That's why Marina and him were fated to be. Their bodies meshed together so well they had to be meant to be together. Her body was made to be pressed against his, her pussy made to hug his dick. 

"God, Marina. How am I supposed to get anything done when you're always seducing me like this? This is all your fault. Daddy can't stop making love to you because you keep seducing him. You're such a dirty girl. So naughty, dripping my love like that with your legs open. You're lucky that your husband has the energy to keep up with your sex drive. Don't worry sweetie, your husband can satiate all your dirty desires," Marcus whispered, driving his hips slower so he could really enjoy their copulation. She gagged a little, wincing at his words and at the more intense feeling of him humping her. He was raping her and telling her she wanted it. Craved it. Disgusting. Marina sniffled. 

He wedged his cock in as far as he could, balls shoved to her entrance, and began pulsing inside as he let loose another humongous load of sperm into her little fuckhole. 

"God, so good. Such a slutty wife. Love you, babe. Love filling you up like this. Overflowing that tiny little cunny with my come," Marcus praised her. He pulled out slowly and got to his feet unsteadily before he tenderly pulled her up as well and led her back inside. Even though all they did was have sex outside as well, Marina felt another piece of her die at having to go inside. No neighbors had heard them. Or, even worse, they had and did nothing. 

"Your husband has to work now, ok, honey?" Marcus crooned and Marina inwardly sighed in relief. At least for now she would have a reprieve. Those thought quickly dissipated as he led her into his office, grabbed something, and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He lightly tied her wrists together and then slowly maneuvered them over his head so she was leaning in towards him. Marina bit her lip as he pushed his thick length inside her sore cunt. 

"There you go, baby. Don't want you to be lonely without your husband. I know it's our honeymoon, but your husband still has responsibilities. You're a good girl, you understand," Marcus settled a hand on her ass to push her lower half flush against him and the other hand on his mouse as he began his work. 

For several hours, Marina had to straddle and hug her father, stuffed with cock. She was grateful that at least it was just cock warming and that he wasn't thrusting inside her. Her vagina was so sore and ached so much that even that much was a rest. 

Marcus felt a pleasant buzz from warming his cock inside her. He had come so much that he didn't feel overwhelmed by arousal at the moment and was able to get work done. At the end of it, he let her pull off and uncuffed her to pull her to her room and undress her. She began sobbing once she saw the new outfit he pulled for her to wear.

Her prom dress. 

A signifier of her teenage years and how young she was, she stiffened as he pulled it over her. It was a long, elegant thing. Silky and black and luscious. It was gorgeous on her. 

"Want you to pretend it's prom night again. Like I'm just your boyfriend and not your husband. We just came back and we've been waiting all night for this," Marcus muttered. Marina wanted to scream. They weren't married. They weren't married. They weren't married. 

He pushed her against her door and began kissing her. His clammy hands ran over the sides of her body as he tangled their tongues together, mashing his lips against hers. Prom had been one of her most fond memories. She had had so much fun with her friends. She loved her dress. And now her father was squeezing her ass and breasts through it. The fabric was bunched up and he rutted against her. She could feel his bulge rub against her through the silk as he moaned into her mouth and thumbed her nipples. His hands dipped lower until they were slowly dragging the long skirt up. 

"So naughty, not wearing any panties. You dirty girl, were you thinking about this?" Marcus smirked, immersed in his scenario as he felt his cock slide against her smooth, bare skin. Marina tensed as she felt his hand grasp her thigh. 

His thumb rubbed circles over her skin, smiling at how soft she was. He dipped his head down and pecked her neck before laying more tender kisses along the elegant line. His lips were moist and she could feel wetness from every kiss as she cringed into the wall, trying to ignore him.

"I love you so much. You're so beautiful. So sweet to me. Such a good girl. I love you so much baby," Marcus whispered against her skin as his mouth trailed to her ear. He nibbled her ear and then licked over it and into the crevices. She shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut as her father pressed her against the wall. After what felt like hours, Marcus pressed his lips against hers and began to deeply kiss her. 

Marina's lips trembled as he slowly and sweetly made out with her. Marcus loved her so much. Delusional as he was, he couldn't see or feel her reluctance at all. He ignored that her lips didn't move against his as all, as his lips made large movements around her. He panted and gasped into her mouth as his belly and groin rubbed against her. She could feel his bulge hot against her as his tongue dove into her mouth and tangled around her own tongue. 

"Mmm," Marcus moaned. He made out with her for a couple more minutes before he couldn't take it any longer and pushed her onto her bed.

"Wanna make love to you, princess," He growled, grunting as he got into position. Her legs were splayed open for him and he ran his large hands up her thighs. 

"You're so soft, baby. Look at you. You're so pretty. Just for me. Nobody else can have you but me. No other guys will ever touch you like me. Those other boys want you so bad, but you belong to me. You're all mine, baby. Love you so much. You're so lovely. So sweet. I'm such a lucky guy. So lucky to have such a perfect girlfriend. You're so perfect. So kind and sweet and so sexy. I love you, I love you, I love you," Marcus muttered and Marina felt the sickness swirl in her stomach. She wished he wasn't such a talker. She wished he wasn't anything. She wished he was dead. She just wanted this to stop. 

He nudged his cock against her entrance, pausing to take in what a gorgeous sight she was. Soft, flawless, white skin. She was so, so pale, yet at the same time her skin had a lively glow and she looked angelic and alive. Her hair was nearly just as pale and she looked pure and innocent. Her cheeks were flushed red from the ongoing embarrassment and humiliation she suffered, which just made her look even more alluring. Her lips were rosy pink from all of her father's ministrations and glistened with his saliva. She stared at him with glassy blue eyes as his eyes hungrily roamed down to her body. The black, shiny fabric contrasted with her skin beautifully and hugged her torso, showing the delicious line of her body. She was so small underneath him and she was so radiant, dressed up all for him. His hands grasped the long, bunched up skirt of the dress and pressed forward. 

"Ahhhh, God," He groaned loudly as he entered her, her small pussy so tight and so wet. She winced at the now familiar pain of the stretch and soreness, biting her lip as he began to move.   
"God, princess. So good for your boyfriend. Such a good girlfriend. Love you so much. God, baby, you're so tight. Love you so much," Marcus grunted and moaned, those nasty piggish sounds filling the air as he raped her. He had an iron grip on her waist as he fucked her and she could feel her dress getting dirtier and dirtier by the second. 

"Please, stop," Marina murmured pitifully, tears streaming down her cheeks. All of her memories were getting ruined one by one. She hated everything so much. She knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life trapped in this house, glued to her father's penis. He would spend every second of the rest of her life raping semen into her and pretending they were married.   
"Un, what's that, babe?" Marcus asked as he humped her into the mattress. 

"Stop! I hate this! Stop!" Marina cried out. She just wanted it to end. She wanted to never feel a cock inside her again. She never wanted anyone to touch her again.

"Yeah, you love my big cock? Love this fat dick filling you up? Giving you what you need? Gonna feed that hungry pussy so good, don't worry, pumpkin," Marcus grinned, her words not reaching him at all. Marina weeped. He thought she loved him so much. He thought she enjoyed their "lovemaking" so much. He was sure that she was just as horny as he was. That she needed his cock. She needed it so bad. She needed him to stuff her regularly and satiate her. Needed him to fill her up with his sticky seed and cover her with it. She needed it so bad.  
  
"God, you're so tight. So wet. I'm gonna come, baby. Let me come inside, baby, please," Marcus asked, voice low as he sunk into her again and again. 

"No, please, not inside, no," Marina softly pleaded. 

"Wanna fill your soft cunt up so bad, want you to feel me inside. Want to mark you, baby," Marcus whined. 

"Not inside, not inside, not inside," Marina chanted weakly. She knew that it didn't matter though. It would never matter.

"I'm coming," Marcus bit out as he ground his cock inside her, as deep in her as he could get. She sniffled as she felt the warm flesh inside her twitch and his abnormally large amount of viscous semen gushed inside her. She felt his penis soften inside her and sighed, trying her best to ignore her sweat soaked dress and how it crumpled underneath his hands. 

"You're just so hot in that dress, baby. You already made me hard again," Marcus whispered before he drew her up so she was on his lap. The silk of her dress felt wonderful against his skin and it was so sinful the way the elegant fabric draped against her and hid his fat cock buried inside her. 

"We're gonna make babies till morning," Marcus said, smiling at her before his mouth clamped down on hers. His tongue forced through her closed lips and he licked all over and inside her mouth, practically drooling into her mouth. His breath smelled horrible and his saliva was sticky and disgusting as it filled her mouth. 

"Such a slutty body, grinding on your husband's cock. Look at you. So eager. You want me to come in you so bad, don't you. Look at you, squirming so sluttily. Like my cock spreading you open so much. Love my dick reaching into you," Marcus panted. Marina cried. She wasn't moving at all. She was sitting there limply as he fucked into her. His hands were tight on her ass, forcing her to bounce roughly on his dick. 

"Yeah, you like babymaking sex with your husband so much? Such a good wife. Such a good cockslut wife. But only for me, isn't that right, baby girl? Slutty only for your husband's cock. You're such a good wife, letting your husband deflower you and fuck his babies into you. Look at you, sweetie, so sexy the way you milk me of come," Marcus grunted loudly, slamming into her. He was so fat and so sweaty. She hated it so much. She was so dirty. She was so ashamed and afraid and hurt and sore and she just wanted it to be over. 

"Let me go, please," Marina pleaded, drained of energy as her father raped her limp body. She could feel the shape of his cock deep inside her and she felt like her vagina was molding to its shape. She'd never be able to forget the shape of his cock, the girth of it spreading her open so wide and spearing her so deep. The feeling of him rubbing his filthy precome all over her insides and then polluting them further with his gobs of semen.

"God, your cunt is so tight. Your body's so naughty, you little minx. Trying to suck all of my sperm into your womb. Wanna be filled up and swollen with all of your daddy's mess. Don't worry baby, daddy's gonna give you his mess real good. Gonna flood that cute pussy. Want your lil cunny sticky and white with daddy," Marcus moaned as he pressed deep inside her and came. His seed was soaked into her mattress, covering her thighs, dampening her dress- it was everywhere. She could feel it everywhere. She'd never be able to forget or ignore the feeling of his semen coating her, inside and out. 

"No more," Marina gasped out and finally Marcus listened. He kissed her tenderly and sweetly and withdrew, settling her gently on the bed. He looked at her ravished appearance. Her skin was flushed everywhere, her black dress so obscenely sexy against the pale white and rosy reds. Nothing could ever beat the sight of the gallons of thick, white fluid that coated her milky white thighs and trickled out of her tight, pink pussy. 

"Ok honey, no more for now. Get some rest, darling," Marcus crooned before walking off to do more work. 

Marina began to sob on the bed, feeling the mixture of sweat and come dry on her skin. The drugs and her exhaustion were so effective that she couldn't even wiggle out of the dress to change and she drifted in and out of consciousness for hours before fading into a deep sleep.   
When she awoke next, she was on the living room couch on her back, legs splayed open for her father to settle between. 

"Nnng, mmf," Marcus moaned, hips stuttering as he filled his daughter's womb with warm semen. 

His cock was heavy and so hot inside her she felt like she was burning. His sweat smeared against her fair skin as his fat stomach rubbed against her. She could feel his matted pubic hair smashed against her crotch and his balls pressed against her ass. His cock twitched inside her, shooting stream after stream of his babymaking fluid into her.

Marcus loved seeing her wake up to his cock. Loved that the first thing she saw and felt in the morning was him. She was so pretty underneath him. She looked so sinful on their couch, spreading her legs for him. What a slutty, naughty girl she was, milking his meat like that.   
"Good morning, princess," Marcus affectionately said, seeing his daughter's eyes flutter open. He leaned down to greet her properly, tasting her sweet mouth as he dived in for a deep, wet kiss. 

He pulled her up after that and pulled her to the front window, pushing her front side against it. He had no sense of right or wrong or legality and felt perfectly fine with any neighbors or passerby seeing his daughter's naked body pressed against the window. He wiggled his penis into her and burrowed deep inside, groaning obscenely when he bottomed out.  
Marina was completely red in shame as she looked out the window. Nobody was around, but she still felt so ashamed. Would anyone even do anything if they noticed?

"Look at how sexy you are. How slutty you are pressed up against this window. All our neighbors could walk past and see how hot you are, but only I get to fuck you. They'd see you sluttily moaning on your husband's cock, fucking yourself onto his fat dick like a good wife. They'd see your perfect little pussy clenching on this huge cock and be so jealous. They'd all want to bury their gross little penises up into you, but you're taken by your husband. You're such a good, faithful wife. I know you'd never let any of those churlish men into your body. Only your husband, isn't that right, baby?" Marcus panted, his hips swinging wildly as he slammed into her. She bounced and pressed into the glass with every powerful thrust, whimpering loudly at the pain as his hands held onto her waist tightly. 

"You only want my babies. Only I get to fill you up, give you all my come. Your tight little pussy's gonna drip my come every second of the day and nobody else's. They all wish they could give this pretty little cunny their disgusting come. They all want to rape you, Marina. I'd never let that happen. All they think about is sex and forcing their unwanted desires on you. They're not like your husband. I love you so much. I love you so much. Nobody else could love you the way I do." 

He fucked her with abandon, uncaring of who might see them. He was positive that Marina was moaning and grinding back on his slimy prick and that anyone would think they were just a kinky couple lovemaking. He raped her hard and fast, pushing her against the glass with every thrust. Every time his fat cock pushed inside her, semen trickled down her creamy thighs. His large hands were tight around her slender waist, pulling her against him so he could shove into her easier. 

"Look baby, look there. Look at that old man staring at you. He wants your body so bad. He thinks you're so sexy. But he can't fuck you. Only I can," Marcus panted, rolling his hips. She could feel his cock pressing against every part of her insides, rubbing against her walls as she processed her humiliation. She wildly looked around and saw an old man she didn't recognize, unabashedly staring at him. She tried to pound at the window, but was too weak against the rocking motion of her father raping her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was sobbing but he was too far away to tell. Instead, the man just lecherously stared, thinking about being in Marcus' position, sawing in and out of the pretty, innocent teenager. 

"He's so horny. What a dirty old man. He wants to be the one to shove his dick inside your precious pussy. Your little cunny is too good for such scum. Only I get to come inside you. You're such a good little wife. Only gonna let your husband impregnate you, isn't that right, honey?" Marcus tenderly smiled as he continued to powerfully hump her. Her cries were muffled against the glass and she squeezed her eyes so she couldn't see the perverted old stranger across the street. 

It was a couple of minutes before Marcus ground into her and began coating her insides with his sticky white mess before he dragged her away from the window. He had found it hot at first, but he decided he didn't want any other men seeing his beautiful bride. 

He situated her on his lap over on the couch and stared into Marina's lovely blue eyes, so wide and innocent as they sparkled with unending tears. She was so pretty. Such a good girl for him. Marcus ran his hands down her slender torso, playfully squeezing her breasts before he reached to draw her head closer so he could kiss her.

"You always taste so sweet for your daddy," he cooed, dropping tender kisses against her mouth.

"I love you so much, baby. You're such a lucky girl. You're going to be so happy, sweetie. You'll never hav to work a day in your life. All you have to do is make love with your adoring husband and have my babies. You're going to be such a good mother, honey. I love you so much. We're going to be so happy together," Marcus whispered into her ear before he turned them to press her down onto her back. Marina's body shook with her cries as she felt her father line his penis up to her aching pussy again. 

"Happy wife, happy life," Marcus crooned before he pushed in once again. 


End file.
